huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lhikan634/Archive 1
Response Thanks. I would really appreciate your help. But I'm not entirely sure on what you mean by three boxes and etc. Jonniboi123 06:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh. I get it. Thank you. And I love the show Magi-Nation. You can expect to be seeing me there. Jonniboi123 21:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey! Another Bionicle fan! Name's TeridaX. Sure u know who that is! Nice to see u on the wikia & plz join the fourm! Thx & SEE YOU THERE --TeridaX 23:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright Response Thank you for pointing that out. Extremely. It would be very unfortunate if it did have to close because of a copyright issue. I will get on that as soon as I can. Jonniboi123 21:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) admin need the wiki is in expansion with information about the secon season that begin in italy so we need some administrator Nitram86 17:19, November 16, 2011 (UTC) i try to contact all the admin you can see it in their talk pages we need someone delete the pages like: be careful some have the redirect don't delete the new pages *Zane Moon *Mardad *Marduk *Category:T *Lightning Flash *[Powerscann *Filborg and change the information in the main page about the start of the new series if you like see the episodes all the episode we like change the pages User:Quilafa would like add the icons on the pages look at her i working at... i try to organize the work but without the administrator i can't delete the pictures or the pages. if you don't like working on the wiki i suggest you to make Quilafa an admin so even without you or the other admin we can work on it. Nitram8612:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) what is the problem with the copyright it isn't all fair use?? the only thik we must add is the licenze in the pictures and if possible add the licenze fair use automatically when one upload a new pictures Nitram86 16:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) i begin add the fairy use on the pictures i need do something else?? i add the wikipedia template on the pages where we use information from the wikipedia like this Tír na nÓg for the links at the wikipedia like Dullahan i have add thet this titan is based on the dullahan with a link to the wikipedia i need add the template of wikipedia or not if the link is the only information used?? Nitram86 17:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) block two users we have two users that change tha pages in polish we need block them User:Undine54 and User:Vip29 Nitram86 13:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Admins Hi. I'm not sure if you realize but Nitram had requested to adopt this wiki before you returned recently; I was following up his request today. While it's great that you are back and willing to take on the role of admin again, it seems you are only editing about once a week. Have you considered maybe promoting one of the other users who are on the wiki more frequently to admin status (it seems Nitram and Quilafa were both willing here ) to help you with the day to day maintenance of the wiki? -- Wendy (talk) 03:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good to me as well. I was actually going to do that myself once I got through my finals and all of the related studying this week. I'm able to do some maintenance-related stuff but am also the bureaucrat admin of another Wiki plus am a moderator elsewhere as well, so my activities are indeed divided somewhat. 07:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:You have been selected! Thanks a Lot! I can use it for many things like make Redirect page (like Dante and Zhalia) and many other things! Bye -- 14:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks i begin the deletion Nitram86 14:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hi, Lhikan634 Your invited to react at this blog http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Quilafa/Templates 19:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Lhikan634 You are missed on this wiki. You were a good editor. Are you coming back? Sincerely 16:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lhikan634, Thank you very much for your answer. Also you have done realy much (and good) edits. Maybe you will be the next User of the month! 13:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) TCG Hi Lhikan634, I found a site for the TCG Set: Legendary SagaI put it at my TCG blog (point 6.). 14:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) PS: I removed the strix image category and the dante vale category of Dante Vale, Bold Explorer: Lok's Mentor TCG. Homework I am going to do homework now... 09:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Searchbar Hi Lhikan, I (re)made the TCG Set:Legendary Saga a redirect page becouse if you search it at the Searchbar only this one will be seen, not the TCG:Legendary Saga page. Now you deleted the page again, maybe is it a good idea to (re)create this page as a redirect page. 17:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) immages i talk to you in the discussion http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lhikan634#admin_need i have begin adding the fair use licenze in the pictures but are too many or we upload new version with the fair use or we must chek picture by pictures and add the licenze Nitram86 21:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) i don't know too i know the wikia admin can delete pictures when they like anche change pages (they are super admin)...adding the license at every immages is a ENORMUS work i add some but after some time i stop because i can do it alone http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/File:Death_Cow.png like this but i'm not sure this is enought Nitram86 21:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) TCG Disambig Hi Lhikan, I have upload a new image for , Template:TCGDisambig, the backgroundcollar here is white, becouse of an error, but it is blue. 14:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC) TCG Other Also I have an idea for the card pages, add category 1 attack and 6 defence (for example) like at the Yugioh.wikia.com/Obelisk the Tormentor. 14:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) *I have made the new messages from me fat Hi , Seeker11299 here. I was thinking of making a page for Frost Minion which is seen in the Legacy of Thor as a winged Ice Creature created by Ymir. I have had a go at making a page for it but I got a bit muddled trying to make an infobox for it. I was wondering if you could help. Thanks and I have left the link to the page here: Frost Minion Hi, its me Seeker11299 again. I also need your help. I found out Pellinore's name and got to work immediatly. There is just one problem. As Pellinore is a krono titan he should go on the krono titans list. Trouble is I can't seem to be able to edit it. Please help. Thanks anyway for fixing the frost minion page for me. Bye. page of the lady of the lake Lady of the Lake somebody make this page this page can be deleted or used for the tile of the leader of the forger of weapon in the casterwill family what do you think is better?? Nitram86 13:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you, but I have troubles editing new page. I added a page for Nasher, a Huntik Council member, but I'm a total noob when it comes to designing the page. Can you please tell me how to customize it to look like the other pages?